Hope You Missed Me
by UnimaginablexBeing
Summary: Having run from her demons for so long, she never had the chance to find her past. That all changes when her demons find her allowing her past to catch up along the way. As she finds out who she is, Cory must fight against everything she knew to learn everything she forgot. But some people and some memories never truly go away. Starts in Winter Soldier but continues into AoU!
1. Prelude

**Ello to one and all! I know I was writing a story called 'Unforeseen Foretold' yet unfortunately the Plot Bunny for that story had been given a proper funeral. *tear* Yet for you lovely readers I have this story which is going to be a crossover between Avengers and Captain America. Since it starts during Winter Soldier then transitions into Age of Ultron it should be a good long story, and also I intend to continue writing into Civil War and Infinity Wars. So sit back, grab a snack and enjoy! 3**

Prelude~

Washington DC hadn't been her first choice to escape to and hide away, start over and try to blend into the millions to hopefully be invisible. She didn't want to go anywhere near the nation's capital but after receiving an extremely cryptic message she jumped and took a wild chance. With a new name, new look and apartment she mostly kept to herself trying to be as simple as she could. Not drawing attention to herself in any way shape or form. It was easy since with her new appearance literally no one seemed to care who she was or want anything to do with her. Contacts and hair dye is a wonderful thing, change of clothes and you have a whole new person. She had just left work and was walking from her building towards a coffee shop nearby, listening to music and simply humming along. Nothing was out of the ordinary and everything seemed totally normal. Every once in a while she would glance around to see if anyone was overtly interested in her or following her, yet as always no one was. It wasn't until she noticed a police car speeding towards a black SUV that she stopped watching the car slam into the driver side. Like something out of a horror movie three other police cars came out of nowhere and rammed into every other side of the car making her jump back and duck behind a car nearby.

"What the hell, is it crazy taxi day?!" she snapped as she continued to watch a swarm of police surround the now beaten up SUV. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled out her cell phone and after a moment realized—these weren't police. Looking back up she bit her lip when she watched the wannabe police shooting at the car, aiming for the driver side so clearly trying to kill whoever was inside. It wasn't until she watched with amazement that from inside the SUV gunfire appeared and began returning to shoot the wannabe police that she smirked.

"This day just got interesting." she muttered to herself as she made a face of mockery so that when an explosion rocked a police car sending it flying she knew she had to do something. Despite knowing who these men probably were, whoever they were attacking clearly needed help. So going over to the driver side of the car she was hiding behind she slammed her elbow into the window. Unlocking the door, she hopped inside and after a short hotwire session got it started as the SUV sped away. Following behind, she knew the person would most likely think she was part of the wannabe police trying to kill them so drove up and alongside the driver side window.

"Want help?" she shouted at the man inside wearing all black and an eyepatch over one eye who turned to see her. Upon seeing her the man looked like he was staring either at a monster or someone who wasn't supposed to be there. Turning back to the road she saw a car up ahead and shouted,

"LOOK OUT!" as she slammed on the breaks watching his car slam into the one she had to avoid creating a wonderful road block for not just the wannabe police—but for her too. Rolling her eyes, she watched him speed away as she got out of the car hearing men shouting behind her to get on the ground. Just shaking her head and slowly raising her hands as if in defeat, when she began to turn around—she fired four blasts of swirling purple crystal energy at the men who had to jump to get out of the way. By the time they stood up she had already leapt over the road block and had managed to steal a guy's motorcycle since apparently a chick with superpowers doesn't always attack police every day. On the sidewalk she pushed the bike to top speed to catch up to the black SUV knowing if they were following behind they probably had some sort of horrible present up ahead. Seeing the wannabe police starting to shoot at the black SUV through a bus caused her to not only get annoyed but made her give into her powers. Allowing the swirling purple energy to encase the motorcycle, she let go of the handlebars and began firing at anyone firing at the SUV. Each blast was wonderfully aimed sending only those with guns either falling onto the ground or ducking for cover. When she had to grab back onto the handlebars to make a hard banking turn, she continued to follow behind the three police cars chasing the now literally Swiss cheese SUV.

"When will they learn to play nice?" she muttered getting as close as she could to one of the cars to jump on top of the hood sending the motorcycle flying off into a building. Holding onto the police lights as it began to weave and turn trying to force her off, she put a hand into the driver side and blasted the driver sending the third car out of control. As it went aiming for the side of a building she jumped off landing on top of the roof of yet another car that was trying to get out of the way. Kicking the passenger side window and sliding into the seat, she gave the driver a grin saying to them,

"Either join the party or leave the party." so that as the business man who was probably on his way home opened the door to tumble out she grabbed the wheel and slid into the driver seat. Continuing after the SUV she felt a car ram into the back of hers and frowned seeing a police car in the rear view mirror.

"Now you figure it out?!" she groaned turning to send a blast at the car causing the back windshield to shatter and after two more blasts managed to hit the car's hood which caught fire. As smoke and flames sprang from the police car she turned back around continuing to give chase muttering,

"I need a paycheck after this." so that upon spying a yellow truck entering the intersection the SUV and two police cars on either side were coming to she sped up. With a hit on the rear bumper she managed to turn the Swiss cheese car so that it was able to make the turn while the two police cars got slammed. Fighting to stay in control of the wheel since it wanted so badly to just spin in her hands, she in the end lost and the car ended up slamming into a telephone pole. As sparks flew from overhead onto the car's hood, she hopped out before it could catch fire and started to run knowing she'd only have so much energy left after this. Upon seeing someone up ahead just standing in the middle of the road however she stood to watch the figure raise a gun at the Swiss cheese car. Even before she could act the figure had fired a disk that went flying under the car causing it to burst into an explosion and flip onto its top. Jumping backwards at the impact, she watched the car come to a skidding halt before running to the driver side of the car. Not caring about freaky crazy guy who had played chicken in the street, she knelt down by the car saying to the man inside,

"Are you ok?"

"Get the hell out of here kid!"

"Right and let them kill you because that would be too damn easy." she snapped watching him take out what looked like a tiny blow torch. Raising an eyebrow at him the man made eye contact with her before saying,

"I don't know how the hell you're alive Cory, but you have to get the hell out of here now!" blinking at the name as if he had gone bat shit crazy, and since his car was lying flat on the roof having been turned to Swiss cheese maybe he had.

"Go find Steve and Natasha or do something other than get yourself killed!" he hissed at her before she was grabbed on the shoulder and flung backwards from the car. Rolling a few times on the ground and able to land in a crouch, she slowly stood up to look at the figure in front of her. With shoulder length hair and wearing all black, the figure was clearly a man—with a metal arm. Something inside her realized two very dangerous things; one, who this man was with she had been running from for seemingly ever and two, she knew exactly who he was. Taking a few steps back away from him she called out,

"Did he steal your lunch money again?" and watched the man who had been examining the car freeze—before slowly standing to turn and see her. Wearing a half mask over their face and dark goggles, the man turned fully around to see who had called out to him since the voice—it was so familiar. Yet when he looked there was no one in the street, not a single person was anywhere near the area or a single sign of there ever have been. As the figure with the metal arm stormed down the street towards a waiting black van he never noticed the person who had slid underneath a truck parked just feet from him. Holding her breath and a hand covering her mouth, she watched his combat boots storm by but pause to see the note she left. Written on a torn piece of newspaper the man read in purple ink 'You need to learn to play nice with the other children on the playground'. A smirk came to her lips when she watched the metal armed man tuck the note into a pocket before finally he got into the van which sped away and down the street. Waiting two minutes before getting out from her hiding spot, she allowed herself to pant for air before realizing she only had her cell phone on her and wallet. Her purse was long gone but that didn't bother her so much as the fact the people she'd been running from had to choose the one place she had settled in.

"Damn it." she muttered running a hand through her dark brown hair before starting to call her roommate to pick her up. It was while she was on the phone with her roommate Nikki who was freaking out having watched the news of a crazy-ass car chase that she noticed something inside the car. Confused, she went over and bending down saw it was a folded piece of paper inside the visor. Taking it out and opening it, she felt her breath stolen from her lungs when she saw what it was. There staring back up at her was a picture of herself with the name 'Cory' underneath though the last name had been blacked out. Yet what made her stare was the bright red letters over the picture reading 'Deceased'. Turning the picture over she noticed a quick note written in shaky handwriting reading 'Whatever you think is true is wrong. Whatever is wrong you know is right. The truth you can find out if you want to pay the price'.

"Really? One Eye knows how to rhyme now?" she smirked before tucking the paper into her pocket before walking two blocks and when Nikki appeared got into her car. As Nikki rattled away about what she had seen on the news her roommate just sat in silence.

"Kate, are you ok? I mean besides looking like hell that is." Nikki asked so that Kate turned to her and giving her a smile as they appeared before their apartment building she told her,

"I've never been better." upon entering the safety of the apartment, Kate went straight to her computer to look up the address of someone who either could help her or kill her. After scribbling it down on a sticky note she told Nikki she was going out having changed. She had to find Steve Rogers.


	2. Chapter One

**So here's another chapter a bit early just so I can see if it's worth continuing the story. I'd like to ask people to give it a chance, reviews or even just follows would be a wonderful way to let me know if I should continue on with this. Thanks and hope ya'll enjoy!**

Chapter One~

It didn't take too long to find his apartment building, having watched the man himself appear on his motorcycle and then enter into it. I watched from across the street wearing a hoodie over my head reading a newspaper until he went inside. I was just about to follow him when something caught my eye, a reflection. Not moving but continuing to 'read' I narrowed my eyes to see just the tiniest outline of something totally out of place.

"God damn it here too?" I muttered looking at the building behind me and then back to the one I had watched Steve Rogers enter. Shrugging, I entered into what appeared to be an office complex searching for a way to where I had seen the person who had to be on the roof, no questions about it. It wasn't until I heard crashing and the sound of things breaking that I knew someone was inside the building with me. Looking overhead I could see why, the person I had spotted was running!

"Come on!" I groaned sprinting off in the direction of the storming feet so that upon turning a corner nearly ran into a muscular guy with a shield, using it to crash through closed doors.

"That's one way to do it." I shrugged before following close behind Cloaking myself so that if he was to turn around he wouldn't see me. He didn't need to know I was there yet, he'd probably try to attack me which I didn't need after my 'crazy taxi' Sunday morning drive. Behind him a few feet since he was Mr. America, I made sure to keep up as best I could taking every turn and jump he did to make sure I didn't lose the guy. It wasn't until he leaped out a window that I hissed knowing this would hurt so that following right after him landed with a hard 'THUD!'. Rolling to a stop, I looked up just in time to see him throw his shield at the metal armed man—who turned and caught it without any hesitation before tossing it back at him.

"Show off." I tsked as I finally stood up to see Mr. America standing on the ledge to try and find the guy who had caught and thrown his shield back at him. Walking up a bit towards him I raised my hands in the air when he turned in total fighter pose. As with the guy with the eye patch, famous Steve Rogers stared at me utterly confused as he asked me,

"Cory?"

"Yeah, no I don't get why people are calling me that." I replied watching him come over from the ledge of the building towards me still in a weird state of awe. Shaking his head slightly he muttered mostly to himself,

"You're supposed to be dead."

"That's what One Eye told me." I told him making him raise an eyebrow as I elaborated,

"One Eye, wears an eyepatch, dresses in black and likes to get into trouble and stuff." the man just shook his head with a small smile on his face muttering,

"Sounds like Fury," before coming over towards me holding his shield in one hand before pulling me into a tight hug then pulling back to stare at my utterly confused face said,

"Glad you're alive Cory, your uncle is going to go insane when he finds out." giving a humorless laugh I just stared at him trying to figure out how Steve Rogers the All American Man knew who I was. Shaking that thought aside, I walked along-side him following in step saying to him,

"Yeah well we can throw a party later, right now we got to deal with metal arm." here he paused to turn towards me but before he could say a word I just rolled my eyes saying,

"Yeah I know who he is but that is hardly the point right now. If I'm not mistaken he shot someone right?" when he grew extremely serious I knew I had been right so simply followed him as silence fell over the two of us. Before I knew it we were on the way to a hospital where he told me he'd want answers, after getting answers from whoever was going to show up. Despite the vague amount of details I understood what he meant and how he was brooding since I knew who the metal armed man was. Only he couldn't know—at least not yet—he didn't need to hear how I knew him right now. Upon reaching the hospital we were shown in by people in black suits with Steve saying as they glared at me,

"She's with me guys." so that they allowed me to follow behind him, Steve putting a protective arm around my shoulder just in case. Next moment we were standing behind a window watching someone having surgery so that I realized—it was One Eye!

"That's Director Fury," Steve began to explain glancing at me like that was supposed to mean something but when I just stared at him blankly he continued,

"Director of SHEILD, he knows your uncle too." rolling my eyes I muttered under my breath,

"Everyone does but me apparently." suddenly someone burst into the room we were in and out of instinct darted to a corner so they wouldn't see me. Though Steve watched me, the person who had entered had long red hair a shade or two like my natural hair color wearing civilian clothing. She looked just as horrified as when Steve had told me who had been shot, so she must know One Eye as well. I listened to the two talking about who the shooter was, Steve giving a brief description before another woman entered the room. This one had short dark brown hair wearing civilian clothing also who talked about the bullets used though when they said the gun was untraceable I just rolled my eyes. Silently crossing my arms over my chest I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying out loud 'No duh!'. When the man in surgery started to Code two more people entered the room behind the Steve and the two women, both men only one I swore I recognized. Because of that I made damn well sure to Cloak myself—I didn't need him to know I was there whatsoever. As the wailing alarm of the heartbeat monitor continued to sound I watched through the glass as the surgeons called it, the man I had just meet dead from a man I already knew. As Steve left the room I followed silently Cloaked making sure to not brush against anyone's clothing or even breathe near anyone. When Steve and the red headed woman went to see the body I ducked into a stairway to call my roommate.

"Hey Nikki I know you're not there but—let's just say I'm going to be working. I can't tell you much about it but that's just to cover my own damn ass. Talk to you whenever I can, though don't bother calling this number since it won't be here when you do." having to leave a message when I hung up I turned off the phone, took out the SIM card and memory chip before smashing both with my foot. After two good stomps I picked up the pieces and threw them into a needle waste bin in the hallway when I went to find Steve again. When I managed to catch up to him he was talking to the red head so I ducked as she passed by. When he spotted me Steve came over saying,

"I have to go, so go back to your apartment or wherever until I come get you ok?"

"Yeah right they're probably looking for me since they know I'm with you now." I snapped back as he ran a hand over his head thinking I said to him,

"I can get a hotel room, call you and let you know where to find me." staring at me like I was insane I shrugged telling him,

"I know a whole lot more than you think I do. Just because I have not a damn clue in Hell who 'Cory' is or why you know me doesn't mean I don't know anything." giving me a look over, Steve nodded and held his hand out—a sign of trust. Instantly I shook it and giving him a smile turned to walk down the hall and make a quick escape. Once I hit the street I grabbed a taxi and went straight to the nearest bank, taking out just enough money from one of my four dummy accounts before going to get a hotel room downtown.

"And how long will you be with us for?" the overtly happy front desk lady asked so that I told her,

"I'm in the middle of arguing with my boyfriend over who gets the apartment, we haven't split yet but we aren't together still. Can I stay for just two nights?" she gave me a grin and patting my hand said to me,

"I know what that's like dear." then handed me a key folder saying my room number and to have a good night, and that she hoped everything worked out with my boyfriend. As I entered the elevator and the doors shut, I opened the key folder to see a tiny note written inside reading 'Man inside your room, bomb in building, told us not to scream and give you this room'. Rolling my eyes I watched the elevator doors open and hummed a song as I walked down the hallway. As I headed for my room I passed a cleaning lady and paused to ask her in Spanish,

"Can I borrow your walkie-talkie?" when she stared at me I told her,

"I know about the bomb in the building, how someone planted it. If you want my help getting it out without it going off—I need the walkie-talkie." instantly her eyes widened and she gave it to me replying back,

"The manager told everyone not to say a word."

"That's why I'm here." I said giving her a smile as she made the sign of the Cross over herself then hurried away. With the walkie-talkie in hand I put it into the pocket of the hoodie I was wearing before stopping at my hotel room door. As I opened the door I sang mostly to myself,

"If I only could, make a deal with God, and get him to swap our places—" then slowly opened the door acting as if I didn't know someone was there. With the light by the small desk on, I could make out a shadow sitting in the desk chair with an arm resting on the desk. Rolling my eyes as I let the door close, I turned around and leaned on the door with my arms crossed saying,

"So, did you get your lunch money back?" with a smirk I watched the shadow stand up and walk over towards me so that from the angel of the lamp light all I could see where two pale blue eyes.


	3. Chapter Two

**Ok so I know I'm not following the full movie to a 'T' but that's the fun of originality right? FYI the song lyrics used in the last chapter were from a song called 'Running Up That Hill' by Placebo. Also if Winter Soldier might seem a bit OOC it's because I'm trying to show why he and my OC have a teasing relationship. Also, it's just fun to make him seem a bit more—I don't know—not totally frozen with someone he's supposed to know. XD**

Chapter Two~

When he just stood there I knew he was trying to figure out how I was still breathing and why of all places I showed up here. Not wanting to wait for him to say anything, sidestepped around him heading for the single king size bed and kicked off my sneakers saying,

"You always had a flair for the dramatics, a bomb in the basement? How very original."

"There isn't one." he replied gruffly so that I turned to look at him and said,

"I know, if there was the place wouldn't be standing and we wouldn't be having this conversation. You're off their radar right now." his upper lip curled as I just stuck my tongue out at him taking off my hoodie before running my hand through my hair to get the knots out.

"How did you know I'd pick this hotel out of the millions in the city?" I wondered so that he smirked telling me,

"It's the closets within radio range to the headquarters."

"Ooh you are a smart puppy." I teased plopping down on the bed looking around before hearing him storm over so that I exhaled a breath as he just stood by my leg.

"They said you were dead." he murmured and glancing up at him I saw the flash of hurt on his face so that giving him a weak smile I replied,

"And I thought you'd never show up." when he said nothing in return I rolled my eyes since I was trying to lighten the weighted feeling clouding up the room. Looking down at his metal hand, I frowned as I gently ran my fingers over the back of it knowing he'd probably flinch. And when he did I made a face before shaking my head and saying,

"Well it's been a lovely chat but I'm exhausted between playing 'crazy taxi' with some of your worst drivers in the business to chasing after your sorry ass on a rooftop." he just frowned at me as I moved off the bed and began to un-do the tucked and folded in blankets and sheets intending to pass the hell out. Climbing into the bed, I glanced back up at him as he stormed off for the door and called out,

"What are you going to do?" looking over his shoulder, he smirked at me saying,

"Pull the fire alarm, after all, there is a bomb in the building right?" glaring at him and stumbling to get out of the bed, I heard the door slam before as I was putting my sneakers back on the fire alarm went off.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted putting my hoodie back on before leaving the hotel room and seeing a dash of black in the fire escape stairwell going up rolled my eyes. Like everyone else I followed the mass of people out of the building only upon reaching the street managed to pick-pocket a phone and trash the walkie-talkie. I walked four blocks away from the hotel then two blocks across all the while deleting every contact in the phone, deleting the call history also.

"Running for years really does increase one's knowledge." I muttered as I stepped into a clothing store to buy a new sweatshirt and a pair of sunglasses. Finished with my purchase and wearing my new National baseball sweatshirt and aviator sunglasses, I walked with hands in my pockets humming to myself. By now it was well past morning meaning I had been up probably a good twelve hours at least. So grabbing two cups of coffee, I headed right for the last place I wanted to go, but knew I'd find Steve. Upon entering the building I looked up when everyone started screaming. When I noticed the falling figure aiming for the glass roof overhead I rolled my eyes and shouted,

"Get out of the way!" just before the person crashed straight on through the glass ceiling and low and behold!

"Speak and he shall come." I said bending down to see Captain America lying on his shield and when he glanced up to see who had talked I held out my hand saying,

"You really do need flying lessons." though he smirked and took my hand to stand up, he forced me to run with him as he shouted,

"They're after me!"

"No really? Like I didn't notice when you decided to go flying?" I taunted as he let go of my hand allowing me to run alongside him. As we ran I watched a garage appear and so as he ran up to his motorcycle told me,

"Hop on!" glaring at him, I climbed on behind him and grabbing onto the sides since his back was holding the shield, we sped off just making it out before the metal gates shut behind us. As we sped onto the roadway I held fast trusting that either he knew what he was doing—or was going to get us killed. Either way it should be fun! When I spotted spike rising on up ahead I frowned but upon seeing the plane jet flying in front of us telling the two of us to 'Stand down' I shouted,

"Or not!" before lifting a hand and sending a blast of swirling purple energy right into one of the plane engines on the wings so that it started to spin. When it didn't go down I shot two more blasts at the wings on the tail as the engine on the wing burst into flames. Finally the damn thing now out of control started to crash land in our direction. Only Steve sped up and we drove right under the thing before it crashed into the street flames licking into the sky. Smiling as I stared over my shoulder I knew I had just added myself to Steve's 'Wanted' list—but he was right—and everyone else and so damn wrong.

"Let me guess, the hospital?" I asked as we sped off so that when he just shouted over his shoulder,

"You do know too much." I replied,

"That's why I'm helping you." it took some time, a change of clothes, a stashing of the motorcycle and a taxi ride before we reached the hospital where One Eye had died. With Steve and myself walking one behind the other, we kept as low a profile as we could possibly manage. When we stopped in front of a vending machine I asked him teasingly,

"We stopping for snacks?" yet when I spotted red head from before in the reflection popping a piece of gum I rolled my eyes. Ever so dramatic, Steve shoved her into a darkened room as I followed behind shutting the door.

"Where is it?" he demanded so that she said,

"Safe."

"You better." he snapped so that I just stood by the door with my arms crossed staring at her since apparently she hadn't seen me yet.

"Where did you get it?" she snapped right on back at Steve so that when Steve told her it had been One Eye I raised an eyebrow. So—we were fighting over what exactly? When the two kept bickering back and forth I got bored and told her,

"You're getting on my nerves lady, is that your job?" when she looked over at me I knew what she was going to say so beat her to it with,

"Yeah I'm this 'Cory' person whatever now what are we fighting over?" instead she turned back to Steve and glancing between the two of us said mainly to him,

"I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exist those that do call him the 'Winter Solider'. He's credited with over two dozen assassination in the last fifty years." I just snorted at this making them both turn to me and give me the 'what the hell?' look as Steve said,

"He's a ghost story." only she told of how she was on a mission in Iran, got attacked and then after getting her tires shot out fell over a cliff before someone shot straight through her to get to her engineer. Revealing a scar on her hip by lifting up her shirt to prove her point as she revealed a computer flash drive talking about how finding the Winter Soldier would be a dead end.

"Let's find out what the ghost wants." Steve said before taking the flash drive from her then turning to me said,

"Are you in on this or what?" laughing as if it was a joke he just told me, I gave him a look as I said,

"I was in on it the moment One Eye called me 'Cory'." then I watched the red headed woman come over and frowning turned to Steve as if asking for answers.

"She doesn't know." he told her making her frown deepen as I replied simply,

"I guess introductions are in order then."

"Natasha Romanoff, nice to see you again Cory." she said holding out her hand for me to shake and giving me a small smile despite the fact shit was going to hit the fan. Shaking her hand, I turned to the two of them and said,

"Ghost don't come out during the day you know that right?"


	4. Chapter Three

**First I have to thank,** **Chrystyaane, MonicaClareS129 and Reader10000 for putting 'Hope You Missed Me' on their 'Favorite Story' list *hugs* Second I want to thank JaclynFrost, awkwardwalrusarmy and MonicaClareS129 for putting 'Hope You Missed Me' on their 'Follow Story' list *hugs* you guys are why I've decided to post another chapter early! Review maybe kinda sorta please *puppy eyes*?**

Chapter Three~

When she stared at me in utter shock I just shrugged back at her knowing that Steve was still miffed that I knew who this 'Winter Soldier' was. It was Natasha who opened the door allowing the three of us to leave and enter the hallway again. Walking somewhat next to each other, Natasha hissed at me,

"How do you know the Soldier?"

"Well I didn't know he was being called 'Winter Soldier' so you have a leg up on me." I replied simply yet when she went to grab my shoulder just as we exited the building I took her wrist, twisted her arm, pulled her back to my back and flipped her onto the ground so that she landed on her back. Putting my foot onto the wrist I had twisted I leaned down saying to her,

"Last time I saw him was four years ago in Europe in a place I'd love to forget. My own personal Hell on earth, I spent the last few years running from every eye I could to make sure he wouldn't find me again. Now the last place I wanted to go is the first place he turns up. Fate has a funny way of ruining lives now don't it?" then getting off her wrist I backed away from her saying as she stood up,

"Flash drives mean computers, computers mean stores and stores mean either a mall or depo center. Take your pick darling." when she went to lunge at me Steve put an arm out to stop her saying to both of us,

"Stop it! We're both of the same side of this no matter what we know or don't!" looking at Natasha I simply put my aviators on and said,

"Mall it is then." so that after she shoved Steve's arm away from her we started walking again with me right behind the two of them. I listened as they bickered some more catching sentences like 'how is she alive?' and 'how could she know him' or my favorite 'wait until we tell her uncle'. By the time we reached the nearest mall Steve had on a very lame set of glasses and Natasha was wearing a hoodie over her hair. I had ditched the Nationals sweatshirt and swapped it out for a black jacket keeping the aviators though. Entering the computer store I stood guard entertaining myself by trying to figure out how many people worked for the group they were running from and the group I was running from.

"We'll have nine minutes from—now." I heard Natasha say so that I knew we were on the clock so setting a timer on a nearby computer for '9 minutes' continued to stand guard. As the two continued on about what was on the flash drive and who could have made it so damn difficult to hack into, I noticed someone across the mall on a bench. Though they were literally all the way across the other side of the mall from the computer store I knew they were watching us. When I felt the cell phone I had pick pocketed in my jeans pocket vibrate I frowned. Taking it out with my back to Steve and Natasha I read the message 'Playing hide-and-go-seek?' and rolled my eyes since I knew who would use that phrase in this context. So texting back 'Did you ever get you lunch money or not?' smirked before hearing Natasha say,

"Oh no my fiancé was just helping me search with some honeymoon destinations." causing me to look over and see a long haired and bearded computer tech employee had come over.

"Yeah these two have been fighting over where they want to go for ages." I added turning to see the three before saying,

"Isn't that right bro?" so that as Natasha returned to the computer she hushed to me,

"Nice job."

"I haven't been running for ages not to learn a few tricks Tasha." at this she glanced at me as if I had said she had won the lottery before I noticed the computer screen showing a dot somewhere in New Jersey. Raising an eyebrow I heard the computer tech say if we needed any help to let him know as he walked away making me exhale.

"About damn time fella." I groaned under my breath as Steve and Tasha started out of the store with the flash drive in hand. Following quickly behind them I asked Steve,

"Where's the honeymoon?"

"Wheaton New Jersey." he smirked over his shoulder making me 'Ooh!' as I wrapped an arm around his saying,

"How romantic bro!" so that when we passed by two guys Steve glanced over his shoulder realizing they worked for the guys we were running from.

"You're welcome." I told him still arm in arm with him and patting his chest we started down the escalator with Tasha in front of Steve and me behind the two of them. When Tasha turned to Steve I noticed why and so pulled out my phone pretending to be answering a call from someone. By the time the guy passed by and we made it down to the floor I was giggling to myself.

"God these people really are thick aren't they?" I asked the two of them so that Tasha replied,

"They're highly trained, special tactic, heavily armed SHIELD agents."

"And they don't know how to find a sowing machine in a haystack." I replied as we exited the mall so that she turned to me with a look on her face as I asked,

"What?" when she just rolled her eyes I glanced over at Steve who smiled down at me which I returned. For some reason this felt—normal—as if I had been used to this sort of annoying, stupid banter. After some very impressive skills from Steve stealing a truck just on the outskirts of the malls parking lot, the three of us found ourselves on the way to New Jersey. Taking turns, I went first to earn brownie points among the two while they talked strategy. I hardly listened however yet instead tried to figure out why they kept calling me 'Cory'. When I drew only blanks as to why, I remembered I hadn't called Nikki yet so when we pulled into a rest stop to get gas and for Steve to take over driving I found an actual working payphone. Leaving yet another message for her, I got yet another text message and frowned. 'Play cat-and-mouse is getting boring' it read so that I replied back 'Then stop playing before the dog bites your ass' before I turned off the phone and smashed it's SIM and memory card. Once it was in the trash the three of us got back into the car and hit the road again. Steve was driving with Tasha in the passenger seat, me behind in the middle humming to myself.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" I asked so that he replied,

"Nazi Germany, and we're borrowing so take your feet off the dash." he said the rest to Tasha who had her feet crossed on the dashboard so that as I laughed at his comment, she put them down.

"You know, you still haven't told us how you know the Soldier." Tasha spoke up turning to see me so that I rolled my eyes saying back,

"Met him in Europe in my own slice of Hell, he made things interesting to say the least."

"And who have you been texting?" she added raising an eyebrow so that I taunted,

"Hitler and Stalin I have them on speed dial." before crossing my arms over my chest making it very damn clear the subject was closed. Staring out the window I thought of a reason to ask them both how they knew me when I felt someone tap my knee and turning back around saw it had been Steve.

"How about you being my friend then? Since it seems I'm in the wrong business?" he asked me so that smiling at him I said simply,

"What are friends for right Stevie?" making him smile like a kid on Christmas which got Tasha to laugh with a smile on her face too. After a short cat nap Tasha and I took we drove up to an old rusty iron fence that was locked so that we parked the truck. Getting out of the truck, Tasha said how we were in the right spot only after reading the sign saying 'Camp Lehigh' I frowned. I knew that name—how did I know that name? Once we got inside night began to fall while the three of us began searching for whatever Tasha said we were looking for. Coming to a flag pole I watched Steve seem to enter a daze of sorts before slowly going up to him.

"What's it like—being back someplace you never thought you'd come back to?" I asked him so that he turned to see me with a broken look in his eyes.

"It's strange." he said simply so I snapped,

"No it's called a nightmare, trust me I should know." giving me a confused look I exhaled telling him,

"Whatever or whoever I was in my past, that's not who I am anymore. So whenever I see a place I think or might think I know—that's my nightmare." and patting his arm watched him walk away before hugging an arm over myself. These two said they knew me, acted like they did and yet so far I hadn't gotten any answers. Maybe because they never got any from me. Seeing them walking away quickly I ran to catch up to discover they were going towards a bunker. After Steve broke the lock with his shield, the three of us walked down a flight of stairs making me wonder what the hell this was used for. Low and below we found out when Tasha turned on the lights and we saw an emblem on the wall.

"SHIELD." she said as I looked over the rows of computer desks that had seen better days.

"Or where it started at some point." I told her brushing some dust off a desk to whip off on my pants. As the three of us entered a room up on the walls were photos of people I had no clue of who they were. Only when they said the name 'Stark' something in my mind felt as if I had been stabbed.


	5. Chapter Four

**Once again I have to thank Arianna Le Fay and Calliope's Scribe for adding this story to their Favorites! *hugs* And I must thank Arianna Le Fay and Calliope's Scribe for also adding this story to their Follows! *hugs again* Now for anyone who's going to ask YES there is a character name Arno Stark who if anyone looks it up can be found listed as Tony Stark's brother. Well—there's a long story into that but I'm not going to give any spoilers *wink* Anyway I'd really appreciate some reviews to know if this is good, bad, ok or simply eh of a story. Thanks!**

Chapter Four~

 **Flashback—Cory age 15**

I sat in the office with my arms crossed over my chest frowning hard as my backpack sat next to me on the ground. I could hear the Social Worker assigned to my case Mrs. Banks arguing with her boss Mr. Kline over me. Once again I had been kicked out of my foster home because I was too much of a problem. Once again I had ended up back in this office because no one understood me. Once again I was going back under the States lock and key. As they shouted and yelled I rolled my eyes and began to get out my book when the door opened from the hallway. I heard Ms. Smith the secretary say to someone,

"You can't go in there sir!"

"Of course I can just watch me!" and into the room appeared someone I had only seen in the newspapers and on TV. Only instead of wearing a business suit or fancy tuxedo he wore black jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. His spiky hair was the same along with his styled goatee as he beamed down at my confused face. In his hands I noticed a folder as I tilted my head just staring at him.

"Are you Cory?" he asked resting his hands on his knees so that I just nodded asking him,

"Are you Iron Man?" standing up again he ruffled my hair replying,

"Glad you've heard of me CJ." then he walked past me and into the other office where upon entering Mrs. Banks and Mr. Kline both shut up. Standing from my chair I crept over to the open door to watch what would happen as Mr. Kline asked,

"What are you doing here Mr. Stark?"

"Um, I'm collecting my niece or is that too hard for you to understand?" the one and only Tony Stark told him in an annoyed tone.

"You don't have custody of her Mr. Stark the State of New York does." Mrs. Banks told him simply but he handed her the folder he had been holding saying to her,

"Uh actually as of yesterday she is now, I got the State of New York and the judge overseeing her case to grant me custody of her. After all I am her last living family member or is that something you didn't tell her?" upon hearing this I ran into the room nearly knocking him over as I asked in sheer confusion,

"You're my uncle?!" the other two adults in the room started to speak but he cut them both off with,

"Surprise kiddo! You were born to my brother Arno Stark and given the name Cory Jane Stark. Congratulations CJ, you're coming to live with me!" he ruffled my hair again so that I swatted his hand away giggling as the two adults looked over the paper work in the folder. When they both exchanged glances and stayed silent I grinned since they didn't fight his words.

"Come on, grab your backpack we're off to the Big Apple!" Tony Stark said swinging an arm over my shoulder and steering me into the other room where I grabbed my backpack. Putting it onto my other shoulder I followed him out of the office and into the hallway passing an extremely confused secretary.

"I didn't know you were related to me." I told him honesty so that he muttered mostly to himself,

"Yeah well I didn't know your father existed." before turning to see me with a cocky grin asking,

"You've ever been in a limo before?" shaking my head but excited beyond words when we got out of the building there waiting in front of the building was a black limo where a bulky man waited. After he opened the door and I said 'thanks' then scrambled inside, Tony told me his name was 'Happy Hank' and that we were on the way to Stark Tower.

"You get your own room on the top floor in the penthouse, it's like a grown-up Wonderland you'll love it. You can paint and decorate it however you want to settle in before at some point we go clothes shopping. I'm going to guess whatever you have is in that backpack?" he asked me so that nodding I looked out the window before turning to see him and asked,

"Why isn't my real dad taking me?" at this he frowned deeply before taking a hand into both of his and saying in a serious tone,

"I'm going to be honest with you ok CJ? It took me a very long time to come to terms with your father before he let me know you even had been born. By the time we settled on friendly terms you were already in the States care and neither of us could do anything about it. The only way I was able to get custody of you is because he couldn't. But I promise to do whatever it takes to make that up to you—ok?" I could tell he was being honest by the somber look in his eyes, he wasn't happy with what had happened but wanted to try and fix it—somehow. Nodding and squeezing his hand we reached the famous Stark Towers and after walking through the garage entered into a private elevator. Upon reaching the penthouse on the very top floor I smiled at how fancy everything was.

"Come on CJ, let's find your room hmm?" he asked so that after a short tour he opened a door revealing a room with a medium size sitting room with an arched door. Beyond that was a bedroom and private bathroom, both of which were twice the size I was expecting.

"I canceled whatever dumb ass meetings I had today to sort out everything with you." Tony told me from by the door watching me walk around to see I had a private balcony so that I turned to see him. Giving him a smile, I set my backpack down onto the bed as he came over saying,

"We can work on designing your rooms over lunch, wherever you want we can go."

"How about we eat in? That way you can show me around and we can just—talk." I asked making him blink but after ruffling my hair again he agreed. We ordered in Chinese as he showed me the rest of his penthouse, then his private laboratory. When the food arrived we sat eating and talking about whatever we wanted to; from music tastes and movies we like to types of books even. It wasn't until we both heard a British voice say,

"Ms. Potts is on line two Mr. Stark." looking around at the ceiling I glanced at Tony who laughed telling me,

"That's JARVIS my AI butler, don't worry he doesn't bite."

"I technically can't sir, I have no teeth." the voice replied making me laugh and him to roll his eyes. When he picked up the phone I just continued to eat before asking the AI,

"Can you play any music J?"

"What type and band would you prefer to hear Ms. Stark?" making a face at the name I'd have to get used to, I asked,

"Do you have the soundtrack from the Broadway show Rent?" when I heard the first song start to play over the loud speakers I grinned. Standing up from the chair I started dancing around the room singing along before seeing Tony off the phone giving me a look.

"Broadway? Really?" shrugging at him, I grabbed his hands saying as I pulled him from his seat,

"What is it boring you?" sticking his tongue out and swatting my hands away I giggled as I danced around him making him raise his hands in the air in mockery.

"Already tired of me?" I asked trying not to sound hurt but I guess I did because he turned to see me and with a small smile told me,

"Nah, you're too amusing. And besides, I promised my brother I'd look after you. Plus you're going to make life oh so much more interesting." giggling, I poked him in the ribs so that he swatted my hands away as I giggled,

"You have no idea!" when we finished our food the two of us ended up having a movie marathon of movies we both picked out. My movie was first then his and back and forth, we ended up teasing and taunting each other for ages until I got sleepy.

"Come on CJ time for bed." he said gently helping me up as I groaned,

"Boo, five more minutes?" shaking his head, the man just lifted me up and over his shoulder making me yelp and hit his back only he just laughed at me. Rolling my eyes I told him,

"You're a big child." and plopping me onto the bed he winked replying,

"And you're a small adult so we're even." laughing at that I watched him turn to leave before I called out,

"Thank you for taking me in Tony, I—I really didn't want to go to another foster home. They don't understand me and don't even try to. You're the first person to actually seem to understand or at least seem to understand me." looking back at me, Tony exhaled heavily before telling me,

"I didn't take you in kid, I brought you home." so that shutting the door softly I was left to change into my pajamas then curl up in bed having J turn off a few of the lights. Home—I liked that word. I never thought I'd be able to use it before and now—well—it just sort of made sense.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five~

After shaking my head clear of what had to be a memory, I turned to see both Steve and Tasha staring at me looking worried. Frowning, I turned back to see the picture of the man with the mustache and said to them both,

"I know his son—don't I?"

"Yeah—you do Cory." Steve said softly making me just nod my head as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Meanwhile inside my mind the memory played on repeat as the two stepped away to give me some alone time. That had been the first real or as real as a memory can be memory I've had in—forever. Or at least since I'd been in Europe that is, or before then or something.

"Hey Cory come on." Tasha called turning to see that Steve had pushed a bookcase aside to reveal a short hallway where inside I could see an elevator.

"Ooh how original, secret elevator behind Bookcase Number One." I muttered as we all stepped inside and after a handy dandy flashlight plus code reader via cell phone, down we went. As we went down and down in the elevator Steve turned to me asking,

"Did you have a memory or something, back there?"

"Yeah I think so, I was adopted or something." I replied before turning to Tasha to wonder,

"And I'm supposed to know you both other than whoever adopted me?" when she just nodded her head I rolled my eyes telling her,

"Look if you're going to give me the cold shoulder because I'm telling you two about the 'Cold Soldier' then I'm sorry. But there are some things that are better left not explained. Like how he kept my sanity and kept me from slicing my wrists." at that comment she turned to stare at me just as the elevator doors opened and I was the first one to step out into the dark creepy hallway. Walking in silence now I frowned listening for anything that was out of place, anything that didn't belong in an abandoned underground super-secret army base. It was only when the lights turned on that we discovered it wasn't a hallway we had entered, but some sort of weird control room with a three computer center control.

"Anyone getting the feeling of Operation Cobra?" I teased making them look at me as I explained,

"No? Ok then just me I guess." so that as we looked around Tasha said looking around,

"This can't be the data point, this technology is ancient." yet I had gone over to the main computer control and spying something on the desk raised an eyebrow. Turning to see her I pointed at it and told her,

"Want to use a Life Line?" so that smirking at me she inserted the flash drive into what turned out to be the perfect fit allowing every computer to turn on in the room. As every single one did I glanced around trying not to make a pun as the computer started talking. That caused me to glance at the two as Tasha went over to the keyboard typing in 'Yes' before teasing,

"Shall we play a game?"

"Ooh vague movie reference I like it." I told her so that as the computer screen started to flash in green lines I made a face as it began talking saying Steve's name and birth date, before saying Tasha's also. When it got to me it said,

"Cory Jane Stark, born 1988."

"Ok hi there Mr. Creepy Face." I told it as I glanced at the two wanting one of them to explain what the hell was going on. Only when it began talking as if it was a living person I felt both eyebrows rise up into my hairline in shock. When a face appeared on another screen showing a guy wearing round glasses and a bowtie I had to ask,

"Please tell me you know what is going on."

"Armin Zola was a Germen scientist who worked with Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Steve replied walking around the computer control center analyzing the thing as if it was going to either explode or start walking or something.

"First correction I am Swiss, second correction look around you I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnoses, science could not save my body. My mind however that was worth saving over 200,000 data banks. You are standing in my brain." the computer—person—thing said making me take a step back and tell him,

"Ok so you're in a computer alive and we're standing in your brain tissue wonderful for us. Get to the point please."

"HYDRA died with Red Skull." Steve said suddenly making me snort and tell him,

"Oh you don't know anything do you Stevie?"

"Cut off one head, two shall take its place." the Computer Man said as my comment turned out to be truthful as Steve wanted proof, and proof he got. The Computer Man showed apparent file footage from ages ago while explaining what had happened, the three of us watching and listening to his explanation. Then when he started explaining about HYDRA being inside SHIELD in stomped my foot muttering under my breath,

"I knew it." which thankfully neither Steve nor Tasha seemed to hear as they were still listening to Computer Man ramble on. It was only when I noticed a figure in a black and white picture that caught my attention, a man with a metal arm and a sniper gun.

"That's impossible SHIELD would have stopped you." Tasha said only I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue hard enough to draw blood as the Computer Man said,

"Accidents will happen." showing a picture of someone named 'Howard Stark' and an apparent crash that killed him and his wife. That caught my attention also as I leaned over Steve's arm to get a better look since the name 'Stark' had triggered my memory from whenever back. As One Eye's face flashed over the screen reading 'Deceased' I wasn't expecting to see mine or the fact it would be on a file reading 'Project Anew'. It was my picture, my face holding a sign with numbers meant to symbolize a code only the numbers had been blacked out so that only some of the tips of the numbers could be seen. What's worst, the next picture was of me shooting a blast of my power at a dummy target with the words 'Project Anew' under the picture again.

"We won Captain, your death amounts to zero sum." the Computer Man mocked Steve so that he smashed his fist into the computer screen making it shatter and me to step back not pleased that they knew about what had happened in Europe. No wonder though, he did work for HYDRA after all.

"As I was saying," the Computer Man reappeared on another computer screen but I snapped saying,

"What's on the damn flash drive Swiss Cheese?"

"Project Insight requires insight so I wrote an algorithm." the voice said as if he was taunting me which made me narrow my eyes at the screen.

"What kind of algorithm what does it do?" Tasha snapped over Steve's arm so that Computer Man replied very simply,

"The answer to your question is fascinating, unfortunately you will be to dead to hear it." and turning when we heard a slam at the door I rolled my eyes knowing trouble had found us. Hearing Tasha say we had an incoming missile heading our way I watched Steve throw open a grate as I took out my contacts. Throwing them aside I felt Steve grab onto my waist as he pulled both Tasha and myself into a short dug in within the ground. Holding his shield overhead, I blasted with both hands a beam of purple swirling energy over that allowing it to block whatever his shield couldn't. After only five minutes of holding the Force Field I had to cave in as tons of debris, ceiling rubble and other junk crushed over our heads. By the time Steve started to break free I was exhausted and almost certain that I was going to pass out at some point. Seeing Steve picking up a blacked out Tasha I told him,

"I'm peachy keen, don't worry about me we got to worry about her." so that upon seeing jets flying over-head I shouted,

"Oh come on guys!" before turning to see Steve and when he nodded to me, we both took off managing somehow to avoid everyone and anyone we could. It helped that I was able to Cloak the three of us by holding onto Steve's hand as he held onto a blacked out Tasha. By the time we got far enough away I let go of his hand allowing the Cloak to drop and took a second to breathe.

"That's a handy trick." Steve commented so that I glanced up at him replying simply,

"It's called 'Cloaking', the other 'Force-field' and the last a 'Blast-Beam'. Let's just say that being someone's science lab rat makes life rather interesting for the rest of your days." when he went to say something I raised a hand to stop him and so he just nodded. We both knew we had to get back to Washington DC, so with that in mind we started the long trek back with us waiting for Tasha to wake up.


End file.
